1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of combination oligomers, including the block synthesis of combination oligomers in the absence of a template, as well as methods, kits, libraries and other compositions.
2. Introduction
Nucleic acid hybridization is a fundamental process in molecular biology. Probe-based assays are useful in the detection, quantitation and/or analysis of nucleic acids. Nucleic acid probes have long been used to analyze samples for the presence of nucleic acid from bacteria, fungi, virus or other organisms and are also useful in examining genetically-based disease states or clinical conditions of interest. Nonetheless, nucleic acid probe-based assays have been slow to achieve commercial success. This lack of commercial success is, at least partially, the result of difficulties associated with specificity, sensitivity and/or reliability.
Nucleic acid amplification assays comprise an important class of specific target sequence detection methods in modern biology, with diverse applications in diagnosis of inherited disease, human identification, identification of microorganisms, paternity testing, virology, and DNA sequencing. The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification method allows for the production and detection of target nucleic acid sequences with great sensitivity and specificity. PCR methods are integral to cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, genetic mapping, drug discovery, and the like (Gilliland, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87: 2725-2729 (1990); Bevan, PCR Methods and Applications 1: 222-228 (1992); Green, PCR Methods and Applications, 1: 77-90 (1991); McPherson, M. J., Quirke, P., and Taylor, G. R. in PCR 2: A Practical Approach Oxford University Press, Oxford (1995)). Methods for detecting a PCR product (amplicon) using an oligonucleotide probe capable of hybridizing with the target sequence or amplicon are described in Mullis, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202; EP No. 237,362.
Despite its name, Peptide Nucleic Acid (PNA) is neither a peptide, a nucleic acid nor is it an acid. Peptide Nucleic Acid (PNA) is a non-naturally occurring polyamide (pseudopeptide) that can hybridize to nucleic acid (DNA and RNA) with sequence specificity (See: U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,082 and Egholm et al., Nature 365: 566-568 (1993)). PNA has been characterized in the scientific literature as a nucleic acid mimic, rather than a nucleic acid analog, since its structure is completely synthetic and not derived from nucleic acid (See: Nielsen, P. E., Acc. Chem. Res. 32: 624-630 (1999)).
Being a non-naturally occurring molecule, unmodified PNA is not known to be a substrate for the enzymes that are known to degrade peptides or nucleic acids. Therefore, PNA should be stable in biological samples, as well as have a long shelf-life. Unlike nucleic acid hybridization, which is very dependent on ionic strength, the hybridization of a PNA with a nucleic acid is fairly independent of ionic strength and is favored at low ionic strength, conditions that strongly disfavor the hybridization of nucleic acid to nucleic acid (Egholm et al., Nature, at p. 567). Because of their unique properties, it is clear that PNA is not the equivalent of a nucleic acid in either structure or function.
In addition to the limitations of selectivity/discrimination, there is a need to be able to rapidly and efficiently prepare numerous oligomers that can be used as probes or primers in an assay at a defined scale that is small enough to be cost effective. This need has arisen because genome sequencing has provided massive amounts of raw sequence data that can be mined for useful information. Because the volume of information is so massive, screening results that are generated from the mining operations typically involve high throughput analysis that requires tens or even hundreds of thousands of probes and primers. However, commercially available instruments that build nucleic acid and peptide nucleic acids based upon stepwise monomer assembly (de novo synthesis) require hours to produce single probes in a scale that is cost prohibitive for the manufacture of thousands or tens of thousands of probes or primers. Moreover, because the probes are synthesized de novo, it is difficult to expedite the delivery of the tens to hundreds of thousands of probes or primers within a short period, for example six months or less, without a massive investment in capital equipment. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to have a method for the rapid (days or weeks), efficient and cost effective production of tens or even hundreds of thousands of oligomers of desired nucleobase sequence that could be used as probes or primers for high throughput applications such as for expression analysis or the mining of genomes.